Another Angle
by ShinigamiSparda
Summary: The fanfic that my "Trailers" have led up to. This is the story of five unique individuals that played their own roles in the events before the bomb. Rated M for sex references, drug and alchohol use, and intense violence and gore. New chap. Nov. 13
1. A Little Light Reading

**The series **_**Heroes **_**is owned by Tim Kring. Most of the characters here are of my creation.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Heroes: Another Angle**_

**Chapter 1: A Little Light Reading**

September 3rd, 2006

Winnipeg Manitoba

9:41 PM

"Please! Don't hurt us!"

"Oh, shut up!" I ordered. The weaklings cowered at my feet, whimpering for their worthless lives. I felt the warmth of bliss inside me; not a single one of these weaklings could touch us. With our powers, we were unstoppable.

"You!" my sister shouted to one of the weaklings. "What are you up to!?!"

"I-I'm not-"

"Show it to me!" she ordered.

The coward slowly showed her the cell phone he was attempting to dial. She held up her hand and the phone jumped from his into hers. My sister closed her eyes and the phone imploded. She looked to me and nodded. I raised my hand and the fool went flying across the room, cracking the wall as he hit it. The force of my blast caused the others to scream. I smiled again at their fear. My sister calmly strolled over to the register and banged her hand on the counter.

"Service!"

The cashier slowly inched his head above the countertop.

"Y-Yes ma'am?"

"Don't 'yes ma'am' me, you shit! I want coffee!"

"W-What kind, miss?"

As my sister made her order I realized I had become exceedingly bored. I had had my fill of sadism for the night, so I supposed making use of the bookstore's most abundant commodity to kill time. I picked up the nearest one, titled _"Activating Evolution"_.

_Why not? _I thought.

I scanned through the book and found I had chosen an interesting one: The theory that humanity was on the threshold of an evolution that would give people what could only be described as "superpowers." I chuckled and wondered if this man knew how right he really was. As I read on, however, I found out that he _did _realize he was spot on, more than I would have thought. As I continued I came to realize the horrible truth.

"Mellany," I called. My sister responded and came to my side.

"What is it?"

"Read this."

"Sis…" she complained.

"Oh, right."

I sometimes forgot that my sister couldn't read. It was ironic considering she was the smarter of us. I told her what I had read, about the theory, about how the author had predicted our powers, and how he had predicted _thousands _of others.

"'Thousands?' But then, that means-"

"That we're not special," I finished. "There are thousands of more like us out there."

I bit my lip and blood soon began to flow from it.

"Sis," she said gently.

"_THOUSANDS!!!"_

I unleashed my power, tumbling over bookshelves and sending books flying every which way. My sister embraced me, stopping my rampage. Soon tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Don't worry, Maybell," she whispered gently in my ear. "We are still special."

"How? We were only special because no one else could do _anything _like us."

"Well, we're not like them, are we?" she asked, addressing the weaklings on the ground.

"No, we aren't," I agreed. "But what about the others?"

"We'll just show them all how special _we _are, even by their standards.

"How?" I asked, but somehow I already knew.

I turned to look at her and watched with joy as her lips curled into that vicious smirk, the same smirk she always had when she had an idea like that.

"By killing them," she cooed. "Every last one. Then we'll be the _only _special ones."

I grinned and nodded.

"Now then, who wrote it and where is he?"

I turned to the back page and found the author's personal info.

"Cha-nd-ra Sur-esh," I sounded out. "He's from India, but he's in New York right now."

"Perfect. That's not too far. We'll find him, and then he'll tell us where they are."

She released me from her embrace and smiled gently.

"Now wipe your eyes and your mouth and we'll be on our way."

I did as I was told as she walked over to the register again.

"My coffee?" she asked.

"H-Here…"

She took a sip and frowned.

"It's cold," she complained.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'll get you an-nother one."

"Don't bother," she said and threw the rest of the drink into his face. "You're coffee is awful." She dropped the cup and headed for the door. "Coming, dear sister?"

I closed the book and gripped it tightly as I followed.

_I was getting bored with killing weaklings anyway._

**Ok, I thought about this a bit and I thought it should be said: Maybell and Mellany are **_**not **_**incestuous lesbian lovers. They genuinely love each other as you would love your own sibling if they really were the only people in the world you could trust. No fantasies of the sort will be made in this fanfic. Sorry to take up your time, but I think it needed to be said.**


	2. Crossings

**The series **_**Heroes **_**is owned by Tim Kring. Most of the characters here are of my creation.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Crossings**

September 25th, 2006

Manitoba/Minnesota Border

7: 36 PM

"So what's the plan?" she asked me.

"Well, we obviously can't just go walking past the border with all the stuff we stole," I said pointing to each of our gym bags, heavy with all the weapons and ammo they contained.

"So we kill them?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't think we should broadcast it so much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Think about it. We're pretty well known here, and likely known by the right people in America, too. If we want to carry out our tasks without any impediments, we need to keep their authorities off our backs."

"So, what do we do?"

"Lay low."

She frowned. "I don't like laying low."

"Me either, but it's necessary. Just think of it as another challenge."

"Well, when you put it that way… ok."

"So let's start."

I focused and released a blast of my power. Invisible, harmless to humans, but devastating for the tools they relied on. All the lights and computers at the station immediately shut off, leaving the fools scampering around like blind rats.

"Your turn," I said.

She grinned as she rubbed her palms together. With a grunt of effort and a wave of her hands the station blew over as if it was hit by a hurricane. Dust kicked up as the structure went tumbling. I nodded to her and we entered the dust, with no one the wiser.

_Always wanted to visit the "Land of the Free…"_

**Yes, I know I haven't fully described their powers or appearances. I wan to keep you guessing till later.**


	3. Questions

**The series **_**Heroes **_**is owned by Tim Kring. Most of the characters here are of my creation.**

**Chapter 3: Questions**

September 26th, 2006

Marrakech, India 9:16 AM

"Ok, ok, let's try this one more time," he said.

I sighed. "Alright then."

"So you have a superpower-"

"I prefer the term 'ability.'"

"Ability then. And this ability lets you view yourself."

"Third-person view," I corrected.

"Right, which is why you can 'see' even though you're blind."

"Exactly."

"So, you happen to have come across this book not long ago written by a doctor who predicted that people would be getting superpowers, and yours was on that list."

"That's correct."

"So now your going to abandon your work here to head to New York to go on a wild goose chase to find him in hopes he could answer some questions for you."

"Well, when you say it like that it just sounds rude. But yes, that's about the size of it."

"… You know, when I hired you, I was under the apparently mistaken impression you were SANE!"

"Oh, come on. Look, I know this sounds farfetched-"

"That's putting it mildly!"

"_But_, as a geneticist I can tell you the theory is sound, if a bit fantastical. The only thing missing is proof, and I'm it! I need to go!"

"The only thing you need to do is regain your grip on reality!"

"Didn't you ever wonder how I could teach and grade work despite my blindness?"

"Of course I did! But it didn't matter to me as long as you could! And remember, this isn't just _your _career that's on the line here! Despite your stellar performance in Cairo everyone here was hesitant to hire you just because you were blind. _I _vouched for you; _I _stuck my neck out for you despite the fact we had only talked on the phone _once_! If you start going crazy like this, Ahmad Sanjaya, _IT'LL BE MY HEAD, TOO!_"

I sighed. He had every right to be suspicious, but I had to do this.

"What if I could prove it to you?" I asked. He just laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"…How?" I thought about that for a minute.

_I guess that will work._

"Go to the opposite end of the room." He raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Please, Gatik Nayan, just do it." Gatik sighed and did as he was told.

"Now, with your back facing the wall, put one hand behind your back." Again, he obeyed. I walked toward the other end of the room and faced the wall. Within a moment I had positioned my field of vision behind his back.

"Now, rock, paper, or scissors."

"…You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"You really expect me to believe you could possibly guess this correctly."

"Just do it."

"Fine." The exercise began.

"Rock."

"...All right, lets see if you can get two for two. How about now?"

"Scissors."

"And now?"

"Rock again."

"Now?"

"Paper."

"_Now?_"

"Paper again."

"_NOW?_"

"Scissors."

"N- you know what? Forget it!" I chuckled and shifted my body and view towards him. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I still don't fully believe it… What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them that I'm heading to meet a colleague about a new theory. That's true enough."

He sighed again. "Someone's going to kill me for this. I know it." Another sigh.

"You'd better stop doing that before you deflate."

"Just pick your substitute and go."

"Thanks." He just nodded and quietly left the room.

**Ok, so hi there! Been a long time! I'm back and I hope to update this once a week until I reach the end of what I already planned out. I also hope to make at least two updates this week, but we'll see how that works out. Anyway, please read and review!**


	4. Complications and Solutions

**The series **_**Heroes **_**is property of Tim Kring. Only one of the characters mentioned here is of my creation.**

**Chapter 4: Complications and Solutions**

October 7th, 2006

New York, New York 10:26 AM

"Eat up, Mohinder."

The iguana gratefully ate his meal and I went back to work, if you could even call it that. Mohinder Suresh just needed to stay motivated, and it seemed he had an endless supply for himself. And if he ever did stray stray from the path, I could always _make_ him go back.

_**Knock-Knock**_

_That's odd. Mohinder shouldn't off from work for hours._

I waited for a bit but then the knocking came again. It seemed whoever it was he wasn't leaving. I carefully opened the door to come face to face with a man roughly Mohinder's height, and a similar ethnicity, too. His hair was an oily black and greased back, his face clean-shaven and his eyes hidden by dark shades. His collared oxford shirt was a pale yellow and tucked into khaki slacks. His black shoes seemed to have once been high quality but were now somewhat worn. In his right hand was white cane, so he was obviously blind. Slung over his left shoulder was leather travel bag.

"Can I help you?" I asked. He seemed confused by the question.

"I… hope so. I'm actually looking for someone. My name is Ahmad Sanjaya, and I was expecting to meet and Chandra Suresh. Is he out at the moment?"

"Not exactly. He's, um… He's dead…"

"Oh… I-I'm… I'm so sorry…" There was a long silence between us before I decided to break it.

"Um…His son lives here now. Would you like to talk to him?"

"No. That's ok."

"Are you sure? I could give him a message."

"No, I assure you, that's not necessary. I don't really know either of them, and his son sounds like he's rather occupied. He doesn't need to deal with someone else's personal issues."

"If you say so."

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Call me Eden."

"Well, Eden, I'm sorry to have troubled you. Now, if you'll excuse me," he made a short bow. "I'll take my leave." I watched him head down the stairs, seeming to sulk as he went.

--

_Great. To travel all this distance just to be turned away._

I walked aimlessly around the city, hoping to quell my frustration. Luckily, despite the almost infamous New Yorker bad mannered stereotype, everyone seemed to be taking extra care not to get in the way due to the apparent blindness of yours truly.

_It's not like you can really do anything about it. The man's dead and even if his son is familiar with the topic there is no need for him to get involved with me._

I had now entered the world-famous Times Square and was desperately searching for something in which to distract me from the current situation. I found it in the oddest place: a comic book stand. These things usually held no interest for me, but something about this one caught my eye. There was a particular comic titled "9th Wonders" in which a man that appeared to be me was standing in front of an apartment door.

_It couldn't be… could it?_

I picked up and began to browse and realized it was me, and on top of that had chronicled everything I had been doing up until the point I had left Eden in stunning detail, even the dialogue was exactly the same as when those events.

"Now, how in the hell are you supposed to read that?"

"Huh?"

The owner of the stand eyed me suspiciously looking back and forth between my white cane and me.

"Oh, that? I'm not blind, it's just that I might as well be." That was the excuse I usually used for people I would probably never meet again.

"Uh huh. Well, if you ain't gonna buy that, then I'm gonna have to take it from ya. So what'll it be?"

I quickly turned to the last page, hoping to get some information on the artist. Sure enough, Isaac Mendez's name, phone number, address, and even picture were in the back. Better still, he was even living right here in this city.

"How much?" The owner's face brightened into a wide smile.

"$10.50"

**Wow. Two updates in two days. I'm on a roll. For those who don't know a white cane is the official name of one of the kind a guiding canes that blind and nearly-blind people use. I'm sorry if this development is a bit slow,**


	5. Preludes

**T****he series **_**Heroes **_**is property of Tim Kring. Most of the characters mentioned here are of my creation.**

**Chapter 5: Preludes**

October 7th, 2006

New York, New York

2:43 PM

"Um… Hello? Mr. Mendez?" I rapped on the door one more time.

"Isaac Mendez, are you here?" Again, no response from the other side.

_I guess he's out for the moment. But I can't let that stop me._

I turned the knob, relieved to find the door was unlocked.

_It's not breaking and entering if I don't break anything._

As my view caught a glimpse of the inside I realized calling the place "empty" would be an insult. It was a monument of gritty art, an establishment of fantastical yet disturbingly real events. It was almost as if Mr. Mendez had been able to capture life itself on the canvass.

After some more continued gawking I finally pulled myself together and started sifting through the work, hoping to find anything that might concern myself. After a bit of looking around I finally did come across one particular canvass that depicted myself having a chat with two young women, identical twins by the look of it. They seemed rather upset with me, and it didn't look like I was too thrilled either. I kept looking and found another canvas showing the two twins facing down some sort of flaming creature in an open road. The lighting effects given off the creature were stunningly realistic. The next canvass was right behind it, this one of a massive skeletal creature engaged in combat with a beautiful woman whose skin and hair (oddly enough) was a gleaming silver. Finally, almost at the back of the loft, was a depiction of the same woman (whose skin and hair were now of normal color) as well as a young boy conversing with me at what would appear to be a coffee shop. The woman seemed intent and serious while the boy would appear to be rather bored. I appeared to be the only calm one of the bunch

I snapped a satisfactory picture of each canvass with my cellular phone camera and, unable to find any more relating to each other, began to take my leave. At the doorway I decided to adjust for a bird's eye view of the stunning collection, a mental picture for my own personal memory… and I nearly lost balance from the shock of what I saw. Manhattan utterly destroyed by an atomic explosion, thousands if not millions of lives ended in an instant. It only now hit me what an incredible gift Mr. Mendez had been given, though somehow I doubted he saw it that way. I snapped one last photo before quickly left the gallery. I realized now that my being here was not a coincidence. I had a job to do, and I could only hope that seeing the paintings would allow me to complete it.

**So the exposition is finally over! I hope you enjoyed Ahmad because you won't be seeing him for a while. If not, well… you won't be seeing him for a while. The next chapter will finally begin the action of the story, and I hope I don't suck at action sequences too bad! Anyway, review please!**


End file.
